A pocket sized filter card used for astronomical observations through any telescope. This card is an over-the-eye-piece filter system, for the use by the amateur astronomer to view celestial objects. The card is a 3 inches by 5 inches card with 8 colored acetate filters laminated within a face and back card by a transparent protective plastic sheeting, 3/4 inch circular holes are cut through the card's laminated face and back cards to provide a distortion free viewport through the colored acetate filters.
The card is used by placing it between the observer's eyes and the telescope's eyepiece. In this manner the observer can select any color he or she chooses by just scanning the card over the eyepiece positioning the desired filter over the eyepiece, this color selection can be done without having to remove the telescope's eyepiece, as required with conventional glass eyepiece filters.